The Gravity of it All
by mirror alchemist
Summary: How far are you willing to go to protect someone? When the MC finds out a starling secret about someone she cares for, she struggles to make a decision. And the effects of her decision alter the relationships of everyone involved. AKA the Episode 23 fanfic. Spoilers abound. MC/Nathaniel...sorta...you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Poop title is poop.

ANYWAY

Welcome again to another project of mines. So I basically wrote this entire story in a few days, fueled by my feels. Thanks for all the views and comments on my other stuff, it's because of that I feel comfortable with posting more.

Anyway, this is basically a novelization of episode 23 with my own little things in it. As such spoilers abound.

For those who have played the episode: You know what's coming.

For those who haven't: The episode itself deals with a very sensitive subject. So, by proxy this fanfic has sensitive subject matter in it. Might not be for everyone. It's not graphic, or at least I hope it isn't.

And of course the obvious warning about language because the MC is a potty mouth.

* * *

><p>"Mir?"<p>

I turned to Rosalya. I put on the best smile I could muster. I had to do this by myself. There was no point in trying to get support when _I _wasn't even sure if it was true or not. She gave me a look. I wasn't quite sure how to decipher it.

"It's nothing Rosa. But I'll take these."

I picked up a fox designed set of pj's to wear to sleep over Nathaniel's house. Yep, that's what I'm doing. I didn't like the fact that I had made this stupid deal with Amber to get it, but I had to find out the truth of his home situation. The images of seeing his bruised back that time was just too much for me to completely forget. Meeting his parents at the open house only seemed to stir the feeling of concern back. I needed to know.

I love him and it hurts that I couldn't do anything.

Rosalya looked at me. Rather, my decision. In her hands was a small blue set that showed more skin than my choice. My face became red at it.

"There's no need to be so flashy. I'm just staying over."

"Exactly! You want to impress a boy with these things!" she said.

"Who do I need to impress? Nathaniel knows how I feel. It's fine."

Rosalya didn't seem too convinced by my response. But she let it go. I bid her farewell as I got back to my house to finish packing for the stay. I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about this. What would I see? And there was the fact I was meeting his parents formally. Based on the feeling I got from them at school, I may have to be as respectful as with meeting with Dad's friends.

It's not something I like doing. I always feel so out of place when I had to act like that.

I sighed before my phone made an alarm. I looked at the time to get going. Amber had said she would meet at the front of the school to take me to her place.

Only for when I got there, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sitting out there waiting for almost an hour didn't help ease my nerves. I figured I could go back home and see what's up. When I got home, my phone rang. On the other line was Amber. Apparently, she had been trying to call me for a while to give her address. I had only given her my house number in case she wanted to try something with my cell phone.

"But wait, you said we were gonna meet up at the front of the school."

"_Don't think so highly of yourself Mir. I may have agreed to let you stay over, but don't think for a moment that this is going to be easy. You honestly thought I was gonna be seen at the school with you? Of all people?" _she said while laughing.

Every fiber of my being was telling me just to hang up the phone. But I needed to do this. So for now I'll play nice. She eventually told me where to go and take the bus. When she hung up I grumbled. How far I'd have to go is not particularly cheap in fare. I grumbled while shelling out the fare and grumbled on the trip. Those grumbles turned into silence as I saw where I was going. This part of the city was more upscale than the rest of the residential parts.

I believed that if my parents decided to settle down here then I would have been a part of this gated community.

I'm not so sure if I should feel relieved at that fact.

I got off the bus and followed the directions to the house. I noted the gated entrance and my jaw dropped. I didn't figure for Nathaniel and Amber to be living in a place like this. After seeing their parents I knew that they came from some money.

But not like this at all.

I looked down at myself and wondered if I should have dressed more appropriately. All I was wearing was a t-shirt and some jeans. I was about to ring at the buzzer before I heard the gate open.

"Mir? What are you doing here?" asked Nathaniel.

Shit, I hadn't hoped to see him so soon. Makes it a little less awkward if I saw him with Amber by my side. The surprise was evident on his face. He didn't expect to see me here. At all. I laughed weakly why lifting up my bag.

"I'm your house guest for tonight."

Oh he was definitely shocked.

Amber took that moment to finally arrive. It took him a moment to realize that it was Amber who invited me over. The look on his face was incredulous. I laughed nervously.

"You said you wished that Amber and I got along so I took the first step." I explained.

"Right..." he said, "I hope that this isn't something I should worry about."

* * *

><p>After showing me around, it was time for dinner. To say it was tense meeting Nathaniel's parents so closely would be an understatement. They had this imposing nature about them. I don't know how people can handle it.<p>

"Ami, isn't it?" said his mother.

"Yes ma'am?" I squeaked.

"We're having lobster tonight if that's acceptable to you."

I quickly nodded my head. Being careful to not seem rude to them. I have a feeling that Amber was enjoying my nerves being tested.

"The table still hasn't been set up yet?" grunted his dad.

"If you'd like I'll help." I said.

After all I was a last minute addition. It's the least I can do.

"Nonsense." he said, "Nathaniel always set up the tables. Besides you're a guest, it's a rule to never let our house guests work. But you can do a favor and fetch him for us."

I nodded, grateful to be out of there. The air seemed so much better now. I quickly went up the stairs. They seemed like the type of people to not like waiting long. I went to Nathaniel's room and stopped. I took a deep breath before swiftly knocking on the door. I waited a few moments before he opened it. He was a little surprised that I was coming to get him, but he allowed me inside his room anyway. It looked pretty nice. Something that someone of his family background should have.

"You know I don't believe your reason for coming here." he said.

"Don't be silly." I said, "I care about you. Amber and I's fighting stresses you out. I want to ease it a little bit for you."

His face turned red at my reasoning. I felt bad that I was kind of lying to him. But it was the truth in a sense. I wanted to ease the stress for him. I grabbed his hand. I was about to get closer before his mother's voice interrupted the moment. He moved back from me.

"We should get going." he said.

But then he paused.

"I haven't told them...about us I mean."

My eyes widened at the statement. I had figured as much since at the open house he introduced me as a friend. But I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. I shook my head to rid of the thoughts. No, this wasn't the time to pity myself about this. Right now I need to help Nathaniel.

Dinner was tense.

"So you're parents are the Gallades huh?"

I nodded at the man as I quietly ate my dinner. The tension was so thick you can cut it with a chainsaw.

"Yes sir. They're always away on business travel so my aunt decided to take me in to finish high school." I explained.

"That's very admirable. I was certainly surprised to see Mr. Gallade and his wife at the open house. And to find out that their child goes to the same school."

"Ah, yes...I get that a lot..." I mumbled.

It was just mostly small talk and doing my best to ignore Amber. When it was time for dessert however.

"Nathaniel! How many times have I told you to not forget the small spoons!" his dad shouted.

I winced at the sudden yelling. I was surprised that this grown man could get so angry over spoons. Nathaniel looked like he could just die. I wanted to hold his hand for support. But there was the fact that Amber was between us. So I could only watch.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say.

"And this is the second time this week! It's one thing do that. But to have it happen in front of a guest! We'll talk about this tonight."

The rest of dinner went by quietly.

I had a bad feeling. Usually, they are right.

But this was the time I had hoped I was wrong.

I had just finished brushing my teeth and ready to settle down for the night. I had heard some murmurs earlier but any kind of investigation was denied.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

My feet stopped in its place. That was definitely his dad yelling. I couldn't hear what Nathaniel said before I heard it.

_Slap!_

The sound of a hand hitting flesh echoed through the night hall.

I dropped my toothbrush in response.

No...No

But then I heard it again. My eyes widened. My body was rooting it its spot. I had hoped, prayed to whatever I could to never hear this. His dad was hitting him. I could hear the door close and it was then I realized I shouldn't be standing out here. I quickly made my way back to Amber's room. Only to see Amber look right back at me.

"What's wrong with you? You look uglier than normal."

"Listen Amber, are you sure that you don't know anything about those marks on Nathaniel back then?"

"I swear Mir." she said while sighing, "I just saw that you were desperate and used it to my advantage. I know it's fun to reminisce on me using you, but it's getting late."

Amber legitimately didn't know anything. That meant confronting Nathaniel now about it. I somewhat have hoped I could get the information from Amber. I knew how much he didn't want to talk about this. But I can't ignore this. Not this time. I wasn't going to let him deter from this either.

I waited for Amber to fall asleep. Which, surprisingly, wasn't that long at all. I sneaked out of the room across the hall to Nathaniel's room. I gave a soft knock. He seemed surprised at seeing me at his door.

"Mir it's late."

"I know," I whispered, "but we need to talk. Seriously."

He seemed silent for a moment before letting me in. He sat on his bed while waiting for me to talk. Now that I was here, I wasn't sure how to go about it. This situation was delicate. I took a slow breath before speaking.

"Nathaniel, you can't lie to me anymore. I heard him hit you."

For a moment there was silence.

Then he stood up.

"I know."

Then he gestured over to his computer desk, where my toothbrush laid. My eyes widened at it. I had dropped it when I heard the slaps. I must have forgotten to pick it up when I was running back. I looked over him to see that Nathaniel was not pleased to figure this out.

"I told you not to butt in this Mir. There's no need to worry about me."

"I can't!" I exclaimed, then quieted my voice, "Someone like you doesn't get injuries like that for no reason. I just can't. I know I can't do much. But will you at least talk about it?"

"You lied to me Mir. I had thought that you wouldn't go to such lengths."

"If you would have been honest with me in the first place then I wouldn't have done this. Listen, you're always supporting me when I'm in trouble."

At that moment I grabbed his hand. I wasn't sure if the action got any reaction out of him. It was like my earlier actions seemed to distract him. I stared at him.

It was then I realized that he was shirtless.

And in his underwear. I was fighting a losing battle of me being embarrassed. After all, I've rarely seen guys shirtless, much less in their undergarments.

Now wasn't the time for that.

"Can't you let me support you? Even just this once?"

Nathaniel was silent for a moment. I suppose to think over my words. I gave his hand a supportive squeeze. Just for him to know that I'll wait. After a few moments he sighed.

"Aright. Only because you're so determined to find out."

And so he told me. About how everything was normal until one day his dad had lost his promotion to a younger guy. And in turn the younger guy essentially making his dad's working career a hell. It was that reason he was so hard on Nathaniel for his grades. And when he doesn't meet those expectations...

"He hits you." I finished.

Nathaniel nodded.

I wasn't sure what to feel. I took a few deep breaths. I felt sad for Nathaniel to be a part of this. I was mad at him too for not saying anything. I wanted to go up to his father and set it straight. But I couldn't. That would do more harm than good.

"But that's bullshit." I said, "It's not fair. Why should something that has nothing to do with you have such an effect on you? You're nothing like that man."

"I don't know." he said, "It hasn't gotten as bad as the time in the locker room..."

"That doesn't matter! The fact that he's hit you out of such malice even once is bullshit. A parent's duty is to protect their children. He's clearly failed in that."

"But if he goes away my mom and Amber wouldn't know what to do. And then the school and his job would find out. And it'll just get worse."

"Is that why you won't say anything?"

My answer was met with silence. He separated his hands from mines as he laid down on his bed. I guess he was dropping the discussion. I don't think I was going to get anything more out of this from him. But I got a reason. I had proof.

But I was still rooted to my spot.

I couldn't leave him alone so soon after all of this.

Quietly I got into the bed with him. With his back towards me I couldn't figure out how he was feeling about this. I placed my arms around his waist and got closer. His warmth radiated off his back to me. It felt nice. It was silent between us, just the sounds of our breathing and the ticking of the wall clock. I didn't realize it, but I subconsciously gotten closer to him to the point that our skins were in contact with each other. I wondered if his face was as red as mines realizing this.

"You know..." I started, "When I first came to Sweet Amoris, I was about ready to throttle you for losing my papers."

I heard him stifle a laugh.

"It's true. I worked hard to make sure that my parents signed off on those papers."

"They were misplaced." he corrected.

"But still. It would have been a real hassle to call them and get it redone over again."

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but we talked about small things. Really insignificant, but I think it helped relax Nathaniel. I was glad that this small thing was helping him.

"...ir..."

I groaned.

"...Mir..."

"Just a couple more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Ami wake up."

My eyes snapped open to the my name. I looked over to see Nathaniel looking right back at me. Even half asleep I remembered I shouldn't be sleeping in his bed. I quickly got up, nearly stumbling into the closet while I was at it. My heart was racing. He looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"You should get back to Amber's room. My parents wouldn't be pleased to know that we fell asleep together. Even if it is tempting to do so."

I nodded. I mean it was nice, even though I dozed off. But I don't think that them finding us in the same bed with Nathaniel in nothing but his underwear would be ideal. I don't want them to misunderstand that something lewd was going on.

We both got enough trouble going on as it is.

"Will you be alright though?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. You being around helped me. Now get going before anyone wakes up."

I gave a nod and made my way towards the door.

"Wait, Ami." I heard him call to me.

I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled. The feeling of doing something right spreading through my body.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you can depend on me."

I left out of the room and closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief. He finally opened up to me. But the problem is that this is still happening. I let out another sigh. I don't know what to do. But I have to think of something. Nathaniel doesn't realize how dangerous this could get. For his safety I had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone's New Year festivities were nice. I had this updated and mostly edited, but been so busy I forgot. But here it is.

Thank you once again for people who took the time out to fave this story and/or put it on alert. It means a lot to me.

So now onto part 2!

* * *

><p>It was quite the spectacle the next morning to be coming out the car with Nathaniel and Amber. I hated being the center of attention, believe it or not. But I could definitely hear the whispers as I walked that familiar path to the doors of the school. Of course Peggy was the first to try to get some information on this. But if she found out the real reason, I would be in trouble.<p>

That and I trust her as far as I can throw her.

I didn't forgive her for that shit article she wrote on me when Deborah was around.

So I gave her an excuse of me letting Amber copy my homework or something lame like that. I had more important things on my mind, like trying to help Nathaniel. The school day felt like a haze as I thought about this. Before I knew it, lunch was starting. I wandered out to the garden. I felt so confined in the school after everything that happened last night. Some fresh air would do me good I think. But even with the nice day, my mind was still clouded.

"Mir! If you keep that up you're gonna get into trouble."

I turned to hear Rosalya calling out to me. She apparently had been calling me for a little while. Talking with Lysander and Alexy made her realize that something was bothering me. But if the school found out about this, then Nathaniel wouldn't forgive me for sure. As much as I wanted to tell, I couldn't. At least not until I had a concrete plan.

"I'm sorry Rosa, just a lot of stuff on my mind." I admitted.

"You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Well okay you don't have to tell me." she said, "But talk to someone, it's not good to keep things bottled up."

An idea popped into my head then. I could talk to one of the guys about this. As much I wished I could talk to Rosalya, it's possible that things could turn about bad. It was just safer to tell one of the guys first. Now the question was who. I had mulled over the pros and cons of telling each one. My main goal was to get Nathaniel to understand how severe this situation was. One person kept popping into my head. Before I knew it I had seen him. I found him in the science lab. He looked to be lounging around to get away from the lunch crowds as well. I opened up the door.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Gallade?" asked Castiel.

At first glance, this seemed like the most horrible choice.

But I had thought deeply about it. The others would be more supportive, there's no denying that. Castiel was the only person that I can think of to get Nathaniel to seriously consider his actions, or lack thereof. I mean if the guy you hate is concerned, then it's something to think about right?

Right?

"I don't have all period Gallade."

I'll have to admit, it's a bit weird to be talking to him alone like this. Ever since that almost...whatever it was in the nurse's office I had kept myself open when talking with him. I didn't want that feeling of something to bubble up again. Especially not now.

"I need to talk to you about Nathaniel." I said.

"You finally realize what an idiot he is?"

"I'm being serious Cas!" I whined, "Listen, I stayed over his house last night-"

"No shit." he said, "You three coming in together has been the talk of the school today."

I groaned.

"Come on, let me finish explaining."

He gave me a look before nodding to go on. From there I explained how I first saw the bruises on Nathaniel's back. Without noting about how I hid in the locker room. And then how I made a deal with Amber to not "see" him anymore in order to get proof to confirm or deny my suspicions. And then I heard him get hit.

For a moment there was silence.

"Pffft ha ha ha ha! Really Gallade? You want to tell me that our lovely president gets spankings?"

My hands balled into fists at his laughter.

Before I knew what happened, I lifted my left hand and slapped him.

For another long moment, there was silence. I didn't mean to hit him. Just that I got so pissed at his laughing. And this was serious. Thinking about it, I was no better for hitting Castiel. Once he realizes what happened, he's gonna be so mad at me.

"You didn't have to hit me, again." he remarked.

"God dammit Cas! It's more than spankings! His father _beats _him."

His face had changed to one of concern. I had hoped that I was doing the right thing. I really hoped so.

"Are you sure Mir?" he asked.

"Yes, I got Nathaniel to admit it to me later on. I want to do something, but I don't know what. Nathaniel doesn't want anyone to know and I don't want him mad at me." I answered.

"Isn't there one of those emergency numbers you can call for something like that?"

I nodded. I looked at my cell phone. I faced a decision on my hands. Whether to make the call or not. If I make this call, he's gonna find out that it was me. The only person who knows outside of his home would be me. But he'll be safer. If I didn't then someday it's going to get serious enough to be noticeable.

And I'll sit regretting it because I did nothing.

'_If you feel that you absolutely have to do it, then do it. The truth will eventually come out.'_

Aunt Rieka's words rung in my head. I gripped my phone tight before looking up at Castiel.

"Okay, you mind covering for me while I do it? I feel like if I try to do this myself then I'll chicken out."

He nodded and the two of us got out of the room. Only to be met with Peggy. I tried to move away from her but she wasn't going to let me go.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling me the entire truth Mir. " she said.

There was no way in hell she was going to use this to her advantage.

"Jeez, how many times to have to explain myself before you understand? There is nothing more to the story than what I told you. Amber's dumber than a sack of bricks. I helped her out because Nathaniel wants us to play nice. Now leave me alone before I have to report to the teachers your harassment at me."

Castiel did a good job of getting her away from me too.

"You heard Gallade, move it along and find another story."

Until she looked at the two of us.

"Hmm interesting...you two have fun alone then."

She was already gone by the time I realized what that look meant. I huffed in response.

"Why do people think I'm a two-timing hussy?" I asked to myself.

"Probably because you hang around me too much, the supposed enemy of your president." Castiel remarked.

I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"Me falling for the 'enemy'? Sounds like one of those dating sims."

"What?"

"Nothing." I stammered, "Lets go."

Anyway we got downstairs to the main floor. Castiel kept an eye out for peepers while I went in the basement to make the call. After being on hold for a bit, I talked to someone about what I saw. My heart felt a little lighter in telling someone who's trained in handling these situations. They told me that they'll send social services out to check on the situation.

But I felt a great relief that they assured me that this call will stay anonymous.

I gave Castiel a small smile when I finished. Even he smirked a little. We did a good thing, I hoped.

"Thank you Cas, I appreciate this. And I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I overreacted."

"Don't worry too much about it Mir." he waved it off, "This is out of your hands now, so I suggest you take a step back and let the professionals handle it from here on out."

"Right. Well I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>That feeling of doing something great quickly went away to paranoia. Days passed since I made that phone call. Nathaniel and Amber hadn't been to school in those days. I grew worried that something terrible had happened. Despite my needing to know, I didn't try to visit their home. I did try to call and text Nathaniel with no luck. It was to the point I was jumping at sudden noises. I kept thinking that somehow they found out it was me and wanted revenge.<p>

When I thought I couldn't feel any worse.

My stress was getting to reach a peak before I had heard that Nathaniel was back in school. There was whispers all around. I wasn't sure what was going on. I just wanted to get this day over with. I could have just not showed up, but I had to keep going. Just in case I saw Nathaniel.

"Did you hear?" asked Rosalya.

"No. What?" I replied.

"Nathaniel and Amber came back to school today. But them and their parents were called into the principal's office. There was word that some professional people were at their house too."

My eyes widened at the news.

Someone did check up on them.

I ran off without a word. I knew I had to go see what was going on. Despite everything, I had to know.

"You!"

My feet stopped at the voice. Standing in the middle of the hallway was Nathaniel. And he looked pissed. I had never seen him glare with such contempt at anyone before. Much less have it directed towards me. My heart seized up at seeing him look like this.

"This is all your fault." he spoke in a low voice.

"Nathani-"

"No shut up and just listen!" he shouted, "I told you not to get involved with this. I told you in hoping I could trust you to not tell anyone. Because of what you did, social services came over. Do you know how embarrassing it was for my parents to have them come in? And now Amber realizes something is going on and she's confused and scared! Can't you follow with what I asked just _once_?"

"I did it because I love you!" I shouted back.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready for this.

"I can't stand by and watch you get hurt like that." I explained, "I wanted to protect you. It's not right what he's doing. What...what if he goes too far one day? I can't think of that happening. I-I wanted to help."

"Well you did a fine job of doing that. Did you ever think about what would happen? My dad could lose his job. Everything he worked for, gone. Just because of you. Next time when someone says that don't need your help, heed that. It's not like they are going to find anything anyway."

I ran up to grab his hands.

"You can't be serious right now. You don't plan on telling them anything? That's stupid! You're gonna protect the man who hurts you!"

I felt him shove my hands away from him. The action froze me in my steps. He never pulled away from me before. Tears were already threatening to fall. But I was trying not to cry. Not in front of him. I needed to be strong.

"Ami, I can't do this anymore. First you peeked at my records, then you sneaked into the boys locker room, and now you do this! You lied to me about staying over. You did it just for this."

I looked down, there was no point in denying it any more.

"You betrayed my trust. I just can't anymore."

He walked down the hall towards the entrance. But then he stopped when he was beside me. He whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened at the words. I covered my mouth with my hands to suppress the urge to scream out. This couldn't be it.

He couldn't be.

"Nathaniel!" called out his dad.

I looked over to see his dad coming out of the office. The way he glared at me could have killed me . But what Nathaniel had just told me was overriding any feeling of hatred for the man. His mother and Amber soon left the office and the family left the school. I watched Nathaniel's back as he disappeared from my view. The less I saw him, the more the tears wanted to fall. I blinked a few times, but that only made it worse for the tears.

What he whispered to me?

"We're done."

* * *

><p>And thus why I said MCNathaniel was kinda~

I was hesitant on this part because of this. But the bunnies made me do it ; o;

Reviews are awesome to have and totally makes my day~!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's part 3 of this. I can't help but wonder if I'm updating too fast or too slow. I guess the little "twist" at the end of part 2 was okay. It's really hard to gauge these things if I'm not getting any feedback on it

*throws bait*

* * *

><p>It couldn't be.<p>

This shouldn't have happened. I replayed the events in my mind again just to make sure. But there was no mistaking it.

Nathaniel just broke up with me.

All this time I thought he wasn't taking this as serious as I was.

I know he accepted my feelings and stuff.

But there I was.

Alone.

My heart was heavy and my breaths became shorter. I had to get away from the others. They couldn't see me break down like this. This was even worse than Castiel yelling at me. I ran as fast as I could out of the hall. I saw that the basement was unlocked so I made my way in there. The moment I stepped inside, I felt myself grow weak. I slid down to the ground and sobbed. Pent up stress and the shock of what just happened was finally coming out. I was a mess.

Here I was sitting in the basement of the school sobbing.

Where was the me who was stronger than this?

Everything left me feeling broken and ashamed. I doubted if I should have gotten involved.

"Mir."

My eyes snapped at the voice talking to me. A part of me had hoped it was Nathaniel coming to apologize for what he said. But I was even more surprised that it was Castiel who was there. I tried to dry my tears using the sleeve of my sweater. But it just only made my eyes red and puffy and gross.

"What are you doing here?" I somehow managed to ask.

"I saw how he yelled at you." he replied.

I heard his footsteps get closer until they stopped just in front of me. There was something in his expression as he saw me cry. I wanted to stop it. I don't like for people to see me cry. But I couldn't stop the tears. I laughed bitterly to myself.

"I must be a jackass. I can only mess things up. I shouldn't have made that ca-"

"Don't finish that." he said, "You did the right thing. Even if he doesn't realize it yet."

"But he hates me and broke up with me." I admitted.

At that his eyes widened, ever so slightly.

"Oh...he's really pissed at you then." he remarked.

I glared at him and he smirked. I quieted down my crying to just some sniffles. He petted my head.

"There we go." he said, "That's the look I'm used to."

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Nothing. For now anyway. It's going to take some time for him to accept that this happened. Maybe it will get him to finally man up."

"Cas..." I warned.

"I'm being serious. At least this will get a dialogue going. If he's as smart as he claims he is. Now get up, being on the floor crying like a baby doesn't suit you."

I glared again, but got up regardless. I dusted the dirt off my clothes as he looked around the halls. I wondered what he was doing for a moment before he looked at me.

"Listen Ami, don't doubt yourself about this. If you hadn't done anything then this would have kept going. You did a good thing. If that idiot loves you as much as you do him he'll realize it. You're nosy, foul mouthed, sarcastic, sometimes act before you think, mildly violent."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked.

"Yes there is." he answered, "But despite all of that, you care. I mean you tried to help me despite how we both act around each other. I can see why he gets defensive if a guy talks to you."

My face became red as Castiel praised me. I wasn't used to such kind remarks coming from him. He grabbed the back of my head to pat it. That statement he said earlier got me thinking. But I pushed it away. His words had helped me a little bit.

"You should go home for the day. I'll make up something about you not feeling good."

"Right. Thanks."

"No need to thank me." he said, "After knowing how deep this situation goes, it's hard to ignore it you know. Get going, you look like shit."

I nodded as I started to leave. I stopped for a moment. I turned back around and hugged Castiel. He stiffened under my hold until he relaxed a little. He really has no idea how much he has helped me. I wasn't sure if I could even have the complete courage to do this if he wasn't here. We separated before any one could see the hug.

"Don't tell me you're on the rebound already?" he asked.

"Pfft don't be ridiculous. " I playfully remarked, "Even if I was you're not my type."

I waved goodbye as I left the school. I opted to walk home instead of taking the bus. After the past few minutes, I needed the air. I saw a car parked into the driveway and my heart seized up. I didn't recognize the car at all. Different scenarios played in my head. Maybe someone had connected the story together and got to me. Hesitantly I opened the door.

"I'm home." I called out.

"In here."

My eyes widened at the voice.

I nearly ran into the kitchen where I saw my mom talking with Aunt Rieka. I was so happy to see her I gave her a big hug. She seemed surprised at it before returning the hug. She gazed at me for a moment before turning her attention back to her sister.

"So Rieka, since Ami is here earlier than expected I'll take her for now."

"Okay Hanako, it'll do good for the two of you to hang out."

Mom patted my head as we both went into the rental car. Mom explained that Dad was a couple cities over for a business summit and since she was in the area to check up on me. I have a feeling that my stress over Nathaniel and his home situation had something to do with it too. I'm sure Aunt Rieka noticed my current habits. We drove out of the city into a small cafe. When we got there Mom ordered a herbal tea and sandwich for me and herself some items. It was silent for a little bit while we waited for our orders.

"So Ami, Rieka tells me something is bothering you?" she started.

I nodded.

My mom is a kind woman who lets me grow on my own. But sometimes even more strict than Dad in regards to myself. I figured I shouldn't lie to her. So I told her everything. About what happened with Nathaniel, what I did, the fallout, the stress from all of this. Everything. My heart felt worn out when I was done. I realized that my emotions were still so raw from Nathaniel yelling at me. My hands crumpled the napkins in front of me.

"I see. I wish you could have called us Ami. We could have helped out in this. We could have made this call as a concerned parent." she said.

"In the end he still would have figured out it was me and the result would be the same. I feel bad that I'm subjecting him through this."

"I can tell," she noted, "that's the main reason why I came here. Rieka told me how you weren't eating as much and waking up at odd hours of the night. You'll end up in a hospital at this rate. But don't feel guilty. What you did is going to have effects, no denying that. But if you didn't then no one would have. In that situation, no one wins."

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't been so curious. Then I would still have him here and I wouldn't be so worried." I admitted.

"Ami look at me."

As I did I noticed Mom's eyes hardened into determination. It was the same look I had when I was determined on something.

"Never ever say that. He's scared and trying to cope right now. What you did was a sign of how much you care. He doesn't realize that yet. Right now, what he most needs is some emotional support. It's hard to stand up to someone you have so much respect for. He'll push you away, but be there. When finally this situation is cleared then you can work on your relationship with him."

My eyes widened. I had never heard Mom be so serious before. Not that I can remember. Combined with Castiel's words earlier I felt the guilt starting to disappear. I shouldn't be pitying myself. Someone I cared deeply was going through worse and I should at least be there.

"Thanks Mom, I'm glad I can talk to you through this."

"No problem sweetheart. Just remember not to push too hard. He needs support, but he'll need some space to gather his thoughts too."

I nodded my head. I'll try to do that for him. My appetite started to come back and we spent the rest of the time getting my strength back and catching up. She dropped me off at the house, after I promised that if I felt like that again I would call her immediately.

That night, I had a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel hadn't shown back up in school for the next couple days. I had seen Amber a few times, but she could barely look at me before leaving in the other direction. I felt bad. She and I never got along, but I hated seeing her look so depressed. I <em>almost <em>missed her ribbing at me.

"Ami! Why didn't you tell me about this!" yelled Rosalya.

Her sudden use of my name jumped me out of my skin.

"What are you tal-"

"About you and Nathaniel."

She pulled me aside to an empty classroom and closed the door. She looked pretty mad at me. It was then it clicked. Word must have gotten out about our supposed break up. I'm surprised it took a couple days. I thought it would be much sooner. I let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, it's true."

"It doesn't have anything to do with cops showing up at his place does it?"

"Wait what?" I repeated, "Cops are at his place?"

"Yeah, I saw it this morning on the way to school. They took his dad in cuffs and everything."

Oh shit.

"Ami, I know what's going on. I knew it was odd for you to be suddenly bunking at Amber's house. I had followed you when I told you Nathaniel was at school. And I heard him yell at you. And now with the social services and cops. Everything pieced together. Why couldn't you rely on me!"

"Because," I admitted, "I didn't want this to get out of hand like with Deborah. You saw the looks I had when I tried to tell people about her. I had friends finally. After so many years of transferring from school to school I had friends who saw me for me. Not as a Gallade. I didn't want something like this to cause such a rift between me and the school."

"And who do you helped you find out what she was up to? When all those girls either turned their back or did nothing, I was there." she retorted.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone."

"Fine, I forgive you this time. But next time you have to tell me. I'm your friend no matter what Mir."

"Thanks Rosa." I said while smiling, "Right now I think I got everything covered but if I need you, I'll call you."

"Good." she remarked, "We're going for a spa day eventually. You need a day to relax after a break up and all this."

I laughed. I remembered why I trust Rosalya so much. But now that a couple days had passed since that little event, I wanted to check up on Nathaniel. I hoped nothing bad had happened since now the authorities were involved. I tried to text him again but he either didn't get them or ignored them.

Either way I'm not surprised that I didn't receive a response.

"I'm thinking about visiting his place." I said.

Rosalya looked at me as if I sprouted two heads. One of the last things I should be doing is visiting the place. But he wasn't coming to school or answering my attempts to reach him. I had to at least see if he was okay. Any glimpse of Nathaniel would ease my nerves.

"Do you need me to come with?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll ask Cas to come with me. Just in case."

As it turns out Rosalya had something important to do so she regretfully couldn't come even if I asked. I wasn't mad. She's been worried sick about me being worried sick about Nathaniel. I figured I should give her time to do what she needed to do. I found Castiel around the halls and told him of my afternoon plans.

He looked at me as if I sprouted two heads too.

"You sure that's a smart idea Gallade?"

"Not really." I admitted, "But my intention isn't to start anything. I just want to check up on him as a concerned classmate. If it gets too much I'll leave."

"Alright fine. I'll come with you because I don't feel right having you go there alone. I'm not too sure if you and that imbecile got into a fight would be pretty."

The two of us were ready to leave the school before I got stopped. It was Melody. There was a certain look on her face. It seemed to morph into something when she realized that Castiel and I were leaving school together.

"Is it true what I hear about you and Nathaniel?" she asked.

"If you mean the two of us aren't seeing each other then yes."

I really wonder how many people are going to say something about this.

"What happened? I thought you two-"

"It doesn't really matter what happened." I quickly said, "Just that it did. It was...mutual."

Her hearing me say mutual seemed to lessen the look she gave me. I shifted under her stare. This was getting awkward for everyone.

"Come on Gallade, we got places to go." Castiel said.

We both left Melody to her thoughts while going down the street to the bus stop. After we got on the bus I let out a sigh.

"You feel okay about this?" Castiel asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's probably best that Mel doesn't know what's going on. I don't want to make this awkward. Well, more than it already is. She doesn't need to be subjected to the same kind of worry. I can worry about relationships and stuff like that afterwards. What he needs now is support I think."

It was silent the rest of the way to our destination. Once we got off, it was a short walk to Nathaniel's house. My hands shook, but I rang on the buzzer. For a while, there was no response. But I could hear the motor of the gates opening. Right on the other side was Nathaniel's mother. She took one good look at us and glared.

"Miss Gallade, I'm surprised that you're here. And you're that boy arguing with Nathaniel during the open house."

"You got it." he snarked.

I tugged on Castiel's jacket to get him to stop. She already looked pissed to see us. I don't want it to escalate.

"Is Nathaniel home? I just wanted to see how he's doing since he hasn't been in school a couple days."

"Of course not." she replied, "The police took him in for questioning. And frankly Miss Gallade I don't appreciate you here. You've done a great deal of damage to this family and I rather not see you around here again."

"You should be thanking her." Castiel interjected, "She's the only one who cares about your son enough because obviously you don't give a shit."

"Cas! Stop it." I said.

"You two leave immediately before I call the co-I mean because I have you removed from the premises."

Castiel roughly brought me to his side as the two of us walked out of the driveway. I had known that she was going to be hostile towards us. But I had to see how Nathaniel was doing. Even if it ended up in failure. It was another silent ride back within the city. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to really talk about it. He walked with me to my house.

Oddly enough, I didn't realize until then that he didn't live that far from me.

That night I got a text from Rosalya. She told me that Amber had mentioned Nathaniel would be at school tomorrow. It would be the time to at least check up on him. I was happy, but nervous. I wanted our bond back. Even if it just goes to friendship. But I knew I couldn't force this. I let out a small sigh as I put the phone away.

Things have got to get better.

* * *

><p>They need to.<p>

I was debating on putting Melody in this fic at all. She's been kinda subjected to some opinions lately. But it ended up happening. I hope I kept her and MC's interactions to each other neutral enough. And there may or may not be a hint to an event happening beyond what I've already written.

Maybe.

Please review, I don't bite and they make an author's day.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, seriously guys thank you for the reviews. They really did make my day. I'm glad I'm not completely screw up the canon with this fic. Anyway enjoy this final-ish part.

* * *

><p>School was nerve wracking for me. Nathaniel was somewhere in the building. I wasn't going to search for him. Yet anyway. But before the day is through I was going to talk to him. By now, it was common knowledge that we were no more and Peggy tried to get more details of it. But after Rosalya talked to me she was almost mama bear protective of me.<p>

"So care to give the details of you and our school president not seeing each other?"

"No." I said flatly.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Nathaniel's recent absences?" Peggy asked, "Or the fact that you and Castiel have been seen hanging out with each other a lot more around the same time?"

My face became red.

I know the two of us had been hanging out a lot. That's what happens when I decided to confide in him about this. And I'm not going to deny that he's nice looking. And can be sweet when he wants to. But I had to wonder how in the world could they interpret all of that as going together.

"That's none of you business."

"So it's true?"

"Hey!" Rosalya interrupted, "Quit harassing Mir. If you've been doing your work she hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days. You breathing on her isn't making her any better. Now if I catch you harassing her again I'll personally make you eat every single scrap of your articles."

I stared at Rosalya in shock. I never heard her threaten someone before. Especially in detail. Neither had Peggy so she left in a huff. I threw a thankful glance at her. I really wondered what I would do without her. If I had been in my usual mode I probably would have threatened with violence. Rosalya told me that she had seen Nathaniel in one of the classrooms by himself. If I was going to talk to him, now was the time.

"Thanks Rosa, you're a life saver." I said.

"I know. But be careful, he's not in the best of moods." she warned.

I nodded as I took off to the classroom. I noticed him in one of them with the door closed. Now was my moment. I opened and closed the door as quietly as I could. No need to alert anyone else what I was up to.

Except that Nathaniel has exceptional hearing.

He turned to me. For a moment we were both still. The look of shock on his face turned into glare. Deep down, I wanted to run. But I had to stay strong. I need to stay strong.

"What are you doing here Ami?" he asked.

I shook at the venom in his voice.

"I...I. Welcome back?"

He sighed while putting more of his belongings into his bag. I completely failed at that. But my time alone with him was running short. I needed to get everything out of the way.

"I," I started again, "I know this is a rough time. I heard about the cops."

"They questioned both my father and I." he answered, "He should be released in a couple hours."

At that my mouth gaped open.

"You still didn't tell them anything! Can you tell me at the very least you're gonna talk to your dad? Please? Tell him that what he did isn't right." I pleaded.

"That was my intention. I'll talk to him tonight." he said.

I didn't feel great, but it was a start. A little change was happening. For a little while there was more silence. It was sinking in that we were talking to each other as mere acquaintances.

"So...have you been getting my text messages?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied bluntly, "I've been busy sorting out this mess to reply. But I got them. Your concern is duly noted. But I hope you realize that regardless of what happens next I will never forgive you for this."

Tears threatened to appear at the declaration. But I willed them away. I'm not going to cry in front of him. So instead I smiled as warmly as I could. Mom's words were calming me down.

It seemed to bring a legit feeling of shock from him.

"That's fine. I don't mind if you don't forgive me. I won't try to force you to either." I told him, "The days you weren't here made me realize a few things about us. And about myself. So regardless of what happens, whether you forgive me or decide we should try again. Even if you decide to do neither. I will be here if you need me. I legitimately care for you."

I looked down at my feet. Nerves were creeping up on me again.

"You need your space, I understand that now."

He quickly packed up the rest of his stuff and left the room. I watched his back until I couldn't see it anymore. When I knew I was alone I let out a sigh before sitting into one the chairs. I laid my head on the desk for a moment, letting everything catch up with me. That was tense. I didn't know how he would react. But I was glad to see that he looked alright at the very least.

The fact that he talked to me a little was a start too. I'll just need to wait the next few days to see.

Or not.

The next day Nathaniel was at school again. I had heard that something was off about him. But I wasn't going to push into finding him. To be honest, it was hard focusing on my school work with all of this going on. This was one of those times I was grateful that Castiel was in the majority of my classes. To help me focus. I was getting ready to go to my locker to leave for the day.

"Shoot, I forgot my notes." I mumbled.

I walked through the hallway to get up to the Science lab. Before I had bumped into someone of course.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

When I looked up, I had bumped into Nathaniel. I kinda freaked out about seeing him. After what he said yesterday I was trying to give him space. I was convinced that me being around so much so soon wasn't making this easier for him.

"It's okay Mir." he said.

I was shocked that he was using my nickname so easily now. He had his face away from me as he helped me pick up my stuff. I wasn't sure what to say. I had heard he was still a bit off and I didn't want to provoke him.

"That should be all of it." he said.

As he handed me my papers, I let out a gasp. He had a black eye. I winced at seeing it. I grabbed my books and put them back in my bag.

"Christ, is that a black eye?" I asked.

He tried to laugh it off. Just in general be his usual self. But we both know at this point this was no laughing matter. It really wasn't every day you see the school president sporting a black eye.

"Yeah. I tried to talk to him. Told him that he needed to be careful and then I got this." he explained while pointing to his eye, "It was then I realized, it had gone too far."

I heaved a sigh of relief.

He finally realized it.

"You know, if you two were any louder you might get nosy people coming in."

Nathaniel immediately became quiet at seeing Castiel emerge from the basement. I could just feel the dislike between the two. I gave a little sigh. Some things don't change I suppose.

"We can talk somewhere private." Nathaniel whispered to me.

Quickly he took my hand and led me to one of the unused classrooms. I was so surprised that I didn't bother to pull away. He closed the door behind him and let out a breath.

"Mir, I have to apologize for how I acted towards you. Regardless of how mad I was I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

"It's alright." I said, "It's been stressful for everyone. But what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know honestly." he shrugged, "I know that things have to change. This can't continue."

"If I may say something."

The two of us looked to see Castiel at the door. I guess in the midst of our talking he followed behind. Nathaniel didn't look too pleased at him hearing our conversation. Apparently Castiel noticed too.

"Cut the secretive bullshit, Gallade told me everything."

"What? You told _him of all people_?" Nathaniel asked.

I shirked back from the rising tone of displeasure. Only to feel Castiel put his hand around my shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Don't go yelling and blaming her. She knew she couldn't do this alone and needed help. Why she decided to tell me, I don't even know. But you and I need to talk."

The two stared each other down for a little while.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"There's no refusing. We're gonna talk. Now it's up to you if you want to do it maturely or I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

There was some more silence. Then Nathaniel sighed before the two left the room. I decided not to follow. I think I did all I could for Nathaniel. Now all I could do is just be there when he needs me.

The next few days I didn't see Nathaniel at school. But I figured I should at least thank Castiel for everything that he's done for me. I caught him on my way home from school one of those days. I dug through my bag and pulled out a box of guitar strings.

"You like the Butterfly quality right?"

"I hope you're not trying to bribe me with revealing what was talked about?" he suggested.

I shook my head, "No. If you wanted me to know, then you would have spoke to him in front of me. But I feel bad that I dragged you into this and haven't properly thanked you. I felt like you've helped out Nathaniel more than I did. You didn't have to help me at all. Given your...history with him, I fully expected for you to call me crazy and leave me to do this on my own."

"You think _that_ lowly of me Gallade?"

"No, not exactly. But that doesn't matter. What matter is that you helped me anyway. From the bottom of my heart thank you."

He took the box of strings. But his hand stay lingered on mines for a while. I was confused by the action. His expression was hard to read. It made me a little nervous. One hard tug and our lips met. My eyes widened at the contact. The sudden surprise of it all stilled me. If I was in my right mindset I would have at least pulled away.

But no, like an idiot I waited until he separated from me.

It was probably a few moments, but it felt like minutes. My face instantly became heated at what just happened.

"Cas...why did you ju-"

"My additional reward." he simply said.

"You jerk!" I shouted, "You can't go around kissing girls and saying oh that's my reward! It makes you look like a creep."

"So you're not denying that you liked it then?"

I was silent. He laughed at my embarrassment. much to my dismay. I guess our partnership had come to an end. I was a bit sad about that. It was nice to actually have him not snark at me as much. He poked at my forehead to bring me out of my thoughts.

"That doesn't matter. The point is you can't go doing that randomly like that." I argued.

"It was going to happen eventually Ami, might as well be when there's no attachments."

Wait.

"Eventually?"

It was odd to see Castiel blush.

"Yeah, eventually. Honestly it would have happened earlier if we weren't interrupted in the nurse's office."

Okay, this wasn't making any sense.

"What are you trying to say Cas?"

There was a awkward period of silence between us. I mean he really wasn't going to do anything then. I don't think. But he was calling me by my name now. So he was serious?

"Geez, are you this socially inept? I like you okay."

"What...what?"

His face was turning almost as red as his hair. It was really odd to see him look so bashful. Castiel seemed like the type to not even know the meaning of bashful. But he was displaying this side to me.

"It's stupid and I know you only have eyes for that idiot. But I can't help it Ami. I. Like. You."

For a while, I didn't say anything. This couldn't be true. Castiel only meant it friendly. Yeah, that had to be right. He was just messing with me. But he sounded serious about it. I was conflicted. That feeling that bubbles slightly when I'm around him so closely began to become more pronounced. I was fighting to keep that hidden. Despite the claims of my awkwardness around guys I knew when there was a vibe. There was always that something there between the two of us. Since he never made any indicatio-

My eyes widened. It seemed like one off instances, but he always seemed to speak to me in a way about certain topics. I just wrote them off as my imagination playing with me.

Apparently not.

'_You're attracted to him.' _Rosalya's words replaying into my head.

I slowly shook my head.

"This is sudden. But I think I understand. I...sometimes felt them too" I admitted, "But I don't think I can't. It's so sudden and then there's the fact I still like Nathaniel..."

"I'm not asking for anything." he said, "I figured since the situation was good you should at least know."

He rubbed my hair, making the stray hairs frizz everywhere. I frowned at it.

"Future tip though, don't go making any weird deals with Amber again. All you did was feed into her mindset that there _actually _something between us."

"Of course, I wasn't the one who kissed a girl for their reward." I remarked.

"Right, I wasn't the one who didn't punch the guy who kissed a girl for their reward." he replied back.

My face turned red at that.

Dammit, he didn't even skip a beat. From a confession to sniping at me in no time.

"Goodbye Cas." I said plainly.

"Don't go dreaming about me tonight Mir." he said.

* * *

><p>Now that I thought about it, it had been a little over a month since this entire thing happened. The school began to go back into normalcy. I was actually enjoying the quietness now. I started to feel a little like myself again. I had thought about that moment with Castiel. It was just a blip, since we got right back into our routine of teasing each other.<p>

But he seemed a little kinder with his words.

Not too noticeable to others though.

"Mir!" called Rosalya.

I was sitting in the garden. Since I hadn't really been fulfilling my duties as part of the Gardening Club, I figured I could take some time in there. I turned to her calling out to me. She looked a little out of breath. I assume from looking for me. She took my hand and led me out of the school. I was wondering where she was taking me before I realized we were at the park. She sat me down on a bench before looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone wants to speak with you, so wait here."

Just as quickly she left. I sat at the bench quietly. I wondered who wanted to talk with me. It was only a couple minutes before I heard footsteps approaching. When I looked up, Nathaniel was looking at me. My face became a little red at seeing him. He sat beside me on the bench in silence. I glanced at him from the side. He looked to be well. The black eye had faded quite a bit. It's only noticeable when you stare.

"It's nice to see you again." I said.

He nodded. And we were falling into a silence again. Why was it so awkward to talk to him? Right after I assured him I'll be there if he needed me.

"Mir, I-...I wanted to let you know that things are changing now. It'll take a bit of time but it's changing." he said.

"That's good." I remarked, "I'm glad that things are changing. No one should be subjected to what you've been through."

"You're right. And thank you. I was less than pleasant to you but you never gave up on me. I don't understand why, but thank you."

"Because," I started, "I care about you. I care about everyone I like."

"So, what do we do from here?" he asked.

I closed my eyes in thought. It was a good question. We never really talked about our relationship. Not this fully at any rate. I let out a sigh before opening my eyes.

"I suppose we take time out to do what we need to do. I feel like this time away will do the both of us good. I still have feelings for you and I think you do for me. But maybe we shouldn't label ourselves as a couple right now."

"Understandable." he agreed, "After everything, I think we both need time to heal. You know?"

"Yeah, but I'll still be here if you need me."

At that I got up and stretched my torso. I turned towards Nathaniel, who seemed to still be in his thoughts. I put my hand out towards him, a smile on my face.

"You wanna go get some ice cream or something? My treat."

"But Mir I thou-"

"It isn't a date or anything like that." I explained, "Not unless you want it to. But you look like you need a pick me up. The least I can do after somewhat lying to you about my intentions of staying over your house."

I felt him take my hand and lifted himself up from the bench. Our hands remained joined for a few moments before we pulled away. As we started to walk out of the park into the main part of the city, I felt him put his hand over my shoulder in a protective matter. I looked up at him before I looked back down at my hands blushing.

It's going to be really hard to be just friends.

* * *

><p>And doneish~! This had gone through so many edits. All the way up until it's upload. I felt weird about how I wanted to end this since the episode itself ended on a kinda cliffhanger.<p>

Also you have no idea how long I wanted to have a legit MC/Castiel moment. Like for reals. So much tension. So I feel happy. Now I may have an one off chapter, but essentially the plot of this fic is done. But the bonus chapter might be up sooner than you think.


	5. Omake

Sorry for the long wait, I was debating on whether or not to do this or not. But my writing group had a challenge and I figured that was the perfect excuse to write this up. It took far longer than usual because of my work schedule and other rl things.

But it's here, excuse the fluffy cheese.

* * *

><p>You could imagine my surprise when I came down the stairs one morning to see Rosa chatting with Aunt Rieka.<p>

"Dear, how come you didn't tell me you had an outing today?" she asked me.

"Because I don't?"

"You forgot about our spa day already?" Rosa asked.

To be honest, I did a little. Not because I didn't think she wouldn't go through with it. But it's been a while since then and things have calmed down. But there she was in my dining room.

"You're collecting on that now?"

"Of course Mir. There's a special promotion going on and I figured why not. Now go get dressed."

I nodded quietly as I headed back up the stairs to my room. Getting my routines out of the way I got dressed in something simple. I don't think Rosa would get on me about my clothing choice today. I was brushing my hair from the braid I had it in before I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open."

I heard the door open and close. From my side view I could see that it was Rosa who came into my room. I figured she would know how to get to my room by now.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." I said.

Rosa got closer until she was behind me. I blushed as she was putting her fingers through my hair. Just like when we were getting ready for that event. It's weird that I'm blushing so much over my best friend. But I guess I'm still not completely comfortable around girls.

"You're nervous." she said.

"Not really. Not entirely, just that it's so sudden."

"You worry too much about it. Just enjoy what it is."

That made me feel a little better. That was until I got outside. Waiting in the front yard was Leigh and Lysander. The confusion was clear on my face. I thought it was going to be a day for Rosa and I.

"You're not telling me something." I immediately said to her.

"See...thing is that the promotion is that couples get half off. So this was the only way for me to pay for the both of us."

"I could have paid for my time."

"No!" she immediately exclaimed, "No, this is mainly for you. I don't feel right if you had to pay."

"But..." I reasoned, "I don't feel right that Lys got dragged into this."

"It's not a problem." he spoke, "When Rosa told me why she wanted to do this, I wanted to help."

My face turned a little red at hearing that. I sometimes don't understand why they help me so much. At any rate, the four of us took a quick train ride to a building in one of the deeper parts of the city. It wasn't a place I could see a lot of my schoolmates. That which I'm grateful for. Maybe some time away from the usual faces I see from school could help relax me too. Lysander and I sat at the reception area while Rosalya and Leigh got the business part of the day out of the way. Even though I'm a lot more comfortable around him, it was a bit difficult to get a conversation going.

"You seem better than what Rosa said."

I looked at him and nodded. It had been some time since the situation with Nathaniel had settled down. Eventually the student body found out what happened. I would get glances from the others because of my involvement. Sometimes it made me feel uneasy. I never liked being the center of attention. But Rosalya had fulfilled her promise to help me out.

"Yeah," I finally answered, "I'm slowly getting over it. Nathaniel and I still talk. Just as friends though."

"I'm glad," he said, "what you did wasn't easy. You've been through a lot because of it as well. Looking stressed doesn't suit you."

I blushed at his statement. Was I really that readable? It hit me just how much Lysander notices things. Before I could ask about it Rosalya and Leigh came back with getting our appointments set up. It was going to start out with a group workout session before the "couples" are paired off to do their own thing. To be honest, I was looking forward to the workout session. I hadn't done as much as I usually did because of helping Nathaniel and the stress from the aftereffects. So this was much needed.

Rosa linked her arms with mines as the two of us headed into the women's locker room. It was mostly silent as we got changed into exercise clothing. I just was putting on my tank before I felt her poke me in the ribs.

"Hmm?"

"You look better already." she said.

"Lys said the same thing." I noted.

At that her eyes sparkled. I don't know why. It was a good thing right? Though this whole day had something there. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"You didn't choose this couple promotion day did you Rosa? It's was the only free day right?"

"Maybe."

"Rosa!" I exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're trying to set me up with Lys? I like being alone for now. And Nathaniel..."

"Come on Mir." she said, "You don't have to keep yourself like that. It's just a little fun. Keep that up and you'll miss out on great opportunities."

I sighed. She was right. Maybe I was over thinking things. I sighed again. I probably wasn't showing my appreciation at the lengths she was going to make me feel better. I smiled while shaking my head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're doing so much for me and I'm whining about it."

She eased into a smile. The two of us left the room to get the session out of the way. It was your run of the mill workout session. Something they offered for all types of people. I was used to it from my years running in track at my old schools. But it did give me time to think about other things. Really just reflect on everything that has happened in the past few weeks. There were many times in which I had wanted to reach out to Nathaniel. Even though we patched up. I wanted to respect the whole being separate thing.

"Mir?" asked Lysander.

His voice startled me out of my thoughts. I had noticed the quizzical look on his face, meaning he must have been trying to get my attention for a while. I shook my head to dispel any worry. I hadn't realized it until then, but he's really concerned for me. Just like with Deborah.

"Is it time to split up?"

"After we get cleaned up."

I looked around and saw that Rosalya and Leigh were already gone. I guess I had been out of it for quite a while. I quickly took off to the showers to get myself cleaned up. When I got out, I noticed there was a robe. And right beside that was a small white bikini. I looked at the fabric for a moment. It wasn't obscene. But there was less cloth than the charms bikini I bought. And that took a while for me to accept buying. I sighed as I put the cloth on. It felt so tight against my skin.

Were they always supposed to fit like this?

I placed the robe over it before walking out to the room. Lysander was already sitting on one of the benches. His back was turned to me. But my arrival had alerted him to my presence. He turned to me and I could tell that his face turned a bit of color at seeing me. I looked down and it just sunk in that I was wearing a robe with a little bikini underneath. We couldn't comment on it for the masseuses came in.

And that meant taking off my robe.

Other that the fact that I was about to disrobe in general. But it was going to do it in front of Lysander. Any guy really would make me feel flustered, but Lysander was just so proper that it brings an extra sense of awkwardness. I sighed to myself. I was really only delaying the inevitable. I shrugged off the robe before laying down on the table. I turned to him, seeing him blush before turning away from me. He took his robe off too. My eyes widened at his back. It was the first time I was seeing his tattoo.

It really was amazing, just like Rosa said.

I let out a groan as warm slicked hands touched my back. The masseuse was delayed enough I guess. It was odd having someone's hands touching your skin. But it wasn't unpleasant. Especially since they seem to know what they were doing. I groaned and shuddered at my back feeling relaxed. I hadn't felt the muscles so loose in a long time.

"You must have went through something to be this tense." they said.

They had no ideal.

Once they got down to my legs, I couldn't help the sounds coming out now. I'd like to think that my legs are the strongest part of my body. So of course they would be the most tense. I must be so embarrassing groaning and moaning at the treatment. But it felt good. It seemed like a long time, but they were finished and left the two of us to our devices. I got out of the table.

At least, tried to.

My legs hadn't gotten back their strength from the massage and felt like jelly. I would have fell to the ground if it wasn't for Lysander catching me.

"Here let me."

He picked me up bridal style earning a squeak out of me. I was amazed he picked me up so effortlessly. Like it wasn't his first time.

"You've done this before."

He didn't say anything as he led me out of the room. It was a silent walk through the halls. I had started to notice that the brisk pace of his walk was cooling me down. Even more so when there was so much bare skin of mines.

So, I may or may not have moved closer into his chest to get warmer.

And that may or may not have stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you okay Mir?" Lysander asked.

I nodded. I was fine really. Other than my body feeling a bit too relaxed. We walked into a room before he set me down on one of the benches. I gave a nod in ever present silence was creeping in again. Which normally I would have welcomed. But today was different.

"So," I began, "How has your performances gone? It's been so long since I've seen you perform in public."

"They're going well."

Lysander took a seat beside me, our bare shoulders touching one another. He looked to be in thought about something. Then he turned to me and gave a small smile.

"Really well actually." he continued, "I'd like to think that our sessions had a hand in that."

I meekly nodded. It was a little secret of ours. Lysander found me one day playing on the piano. I don't admit it, but I had been trained to play the piano. Not professionally, but pretty good. At least in his eyes. So every now and then the two of us would hit the music room. He sings while I play. Sometimes it's just songs and others it might be a composition that he created.

Would I say I have a future with music?

Maybe, maybe not.

It was one of those things that Dad nudged me to learn. To make me seem more "proper" I guess. It would seem too much if I had openly shown off this skill of mines. But somehow he found out.

"I'm not really that good." I admitted.

"You underestimate yourself Mir."

I just nodded. I squeaked when I felt his hand on top of mines. I looked at him puzzled by the action. Something felt off. But it wasn't a bad type of off. I looked back down at our hands. It was odd how it seems all the heat was focusing on there. When I looked back up, I noticed he was looking at me. The way his dual-colored eyes looked at me made my face turn red. Then he leaned in, closing the distance. There was a hesitation in his motions. Like he was mentally struggling with something.

And then he kissed me.

Wait. What?

Before my mind could process it, he pulled away. His eyes widening in realization at what just happened. He covered his mouth before quickly leaving the seat. Everything had happened so fast that I couldn't stop him right then. My brain finally processed the last minute. I had to go find him. I stood up and made my way back into the locker room.

I don't think I could talk with him in so little clothing.

A quick change into my regular clothing later, I was wondering around the hallways looking for Lysander. He wasn't in any of the rooms we were in previously. I hope he hadn't left the building in general. It would suck to have this conversation at school. I stopped when I heard some faint singing. I turned to one of the balconies that showed the view of the city.

There he was.

Apparently he had the same ideal as I did in getting dressed. Except that his long coat was draped over his arm. Quietly I took a step outside, to not startle him. He really did have a great singing voice. I was a bit envious to be honest. I took a moment to get my thoughts together before taking a spot beside him. Quickly he stopped at seeing me on the side.

"Ami, I-"

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"But it was inappropriate." he reasoned, "I know what you're going through and now you have this and Castiel to worry about."

"Wait." I noted, "What? Cas? He told you!"

"I am his friend." he said while nodding, "He was confused on what he felt about you and asked me for advice. I just didn't think that he would do that. Well, myself as well."

My face turned red at all of this. How is it that someone plain as me able to catch the attention of so many guys? It's weird. And to think that before I went to Sweet Amoris, I was that person who no one wanted to talk to. I shook my head.

"Oh man, this certainly makes things awkward doesn't it? But don't worry about it. I don't think any less of you or Cas for that matter. Maybe, but I dunno. I just have this feeling I shouldn't worry about things like relationships right now. Just enjoy the time to myself."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

I smiled before starting to laugh. Something had just went through my head and it made me laugh. When I noticed Lysander staring at me laughing I shook it off.

"It's nothing serious. I always had this image that you were above the flirting and all of this. It just reminded me that we are the same age. It's really adorable." I explained.

"M-Mir, that's not helping the situation." he stammered.

My laughs quieted down into silence. I wiped the small tears forming at the corner of my eyes. For a while longer we just stared out at the view. It would have been longer, but my phone ringing broke the silence. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a text message from Aunt Rieka. My mom was at the home and she wanted to see me. I found it a bit odd since I thought Mom left after our talk. I wondered why she would be back. But I suppose I should get home as soon as possible.

"I got to get going." I said, "My mom's back and wants to meet with me."

"Ah. I see. She travels right?"

"Yeah." I answered, "Which makes this even more odd."

"Well you should probably get going then. I'll tell Rosa."

"Thanks Lys, you're a good person."

I waved goodbye before leaving out of the spa. I was walking towards the bus stop. My thoughts were occupied with what Mom wanted to see me about. I hadn't done anything bad since she visited so it couldn't be that. Nothing was coming to the school that needed her presence. I really hoped it wasn't because Dad decided something. I sighed a little to myself.

Then I yelped.

Someone had picked me up from behind and brought me to them. I don't like surprises. I was about to elbow them in the temple before I saw a section of blonde hair from my side view.

"N-Nathaniel?" I stammered.

He let me go and I got to turn and face him. It was so weird to see him now. A couple days after our talk he told me that the paperwork finally went through to get him legally independent. I was surprised that his parents let it happen. But he told me that the other option he made left them no choice. But I was glad none the less. I guess that's what he and Cas were talking about that day.

But that wasn't the weird part.

Since then, he's changed. It was a good change. He looked different, older somewhat. It still takes some getting used to not seeing him in anything that isn't a shirt and tie. My mind immediately went back to when I got into bed with him. My face instantly turned red. We don't talk about that. Some silent promise we made. If it went around what happened, we would never hear the end of it. But anyway he was dressed in a dark blue v-neck shirt.

"Quite a coincidence seeing you here Ami."

I nodded. I think it was stuck in his brain to call me by my name.

I didn't mind it, but it was odd since we're not together.

"Yeah, Rosalya took me away for a girl's day thing. But my mom just came into town and wanted to see me."

I could have mentioned Lysander too, but I don't think he would appreciate that. He does get a little...protective of me I think.

"You mind I escort you? There's a store nearby your place I need to go to."

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

It was a little bit awkward to be traveling around with Nathaniel. Considering everything that has happened between the both of us it was a coincidence that the two of us were taking a bus ride together. It was a little bit of small talk, just about school stuff and things like that. It made the bus ride feel a lot shorter than it usually was. We got off at our spot and walked through the park. It was the weekend, so a lot of couples were out and about.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel envious.

I mean, the perfect day to have a date and I was walking with the guy I arguably love. The problem was we weren't together like that anymore. Fate can be really cruel sometimes.

"You okay Ami?" Nathaniel asked.

I widened my eyes and nodded. He must have saw my face. I'm not going to try and be negative. It's still a bit too soon to be talking of relationships and things like that. I must be easily readable or Nathaniel knew me best for he brought his arm around my shoulders. It was almost like those very couples.

"I had a lot of time to think." he began, "After everything became calm and I settled into my place."

"About what?"

"Everything." he admitted, "About how I wouldn't even be able to do all of this if it wasn't for you."

"And Castiel." I added.

Personal feelings aside, he had to admit that Cas helped out far more than expected.

"...I suppose him as well. But he wouldn't have if you didn't ask him. So ultimately it was still because of you."

I frowned for a moment. These two could possibly be decent friends if they let their grudges die. Even more so since I'm the common link presently here. So I don't get to hear one talking shit about the other. But I guess a small acknowledgment is the most I was going to get out of him.

"Okay, I won't say any more." I relented.

"Anyway, I don't think I can ever repay you for what you've done."

"Don't worry about it." I said, "You're already doing that by living your life as you see fit. Knowing that you're safe is good enough for me."

He smiled, looking at me with that look that always made me blush.

"You're too good to me Ami." he admitted.

"Well we're even. I don't even know why you took an interest in a foul-mouthed, violent, sarcastic lady like me. But I'm glad you did."

He stopped in his walking. When he stopped, I stopped. He turned and gave me a kiss. My eyes widened at the suddenness, but slowly closed to accept it. Now that I had the "opportunity" to be kissed by more than one guy, I can tell that there are differences between each one.

It sounds a bit creepy, but I know.

I don't think I should delve into those differences.

Too soon, I think, he separated. I was blushing like mad. I thought we were just friends now. Well, we were supposed to.

"I'm not giving up on us." he declared, "I know it was me who decided this, but I'm not giving up."

I was silent. I didn't want to say anything just yet. I held no ill will towards him for what he did. Or said to me. Maybe things could have played out differently. And regardless of what happened, I still love him.

But I was trying not to rush back into anything either.

I wanted the both of us to be one-hundred percent sure we wanted to get together again. I gave him a small smile. Which I hoped was enough. I guess so because he didn't say anything more on the subject. We silently walked to the front of my place.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not really sure how to talk to him now.

"It's nothing. I'm serious about what I said." he said.

I gave a nod. Before I could take a step to the house the front door opened. Standing right there was Mom. She noticed Nathaniel and my flustered state. She had a gleam at her eyes.

"Nathaniel right?" she asked.

I noticed that Nathaniel had a slight blush on his face. I'm not surprised. Mom is a pretty woman. He glanced at me before looking back up at Mom.

"I can see where you get your looks from." he admitted.

"Why don't you come in? Ami and Rieka has told me so much about you."

"I don't want to intrude Mrs. Gallade."

"Not at all." she waved away, "It'll do good. Besides it wouldn't hurt if you heard this too."

After a long silence, the two of us walked into the house. Sitting right at the dining room table was Aunt Rieka. The two mugs of tea showed that they were sitting there for quite a while. I was a bit nervous about what was going on. Especially since Mom was here.

I felt a small squeeze on my hand.

I turned to see that Nathaniel had held my hand in support. I smiled at the gesture. It didn't go unnoticed by Mom however.

"Let me first say that you have my thoughts. When Ami told me what happened I was worried. As a parent, it breaks my heart to see any child go through what you did." she said.

"I've decided to leave that to the past." Nathaniel explained, "I'm really grateful to have friends who care. Now I can focus on my future."

Mom nodded. She looked at her cup before looking at me. I wasn't sure if I should liked that look or not.

"I'm glad. We should focus on the future." she noted, "Your father and I had never thought that you'd get so involved in the school, Ami. It worried us a little since at times you were too involved. But this current event made us realize you need to be around us. You're growing up so fast and had to do something like this mostly on your own. We has parents should have taken it from there."

My eyes widened.

She couldn't be thinking-

"Mom!" I suddenly shouted.

I startled everyone with my outburst. My eyes were getting misty. She couldn't be thinking about moving me.

"No Mom!" I shouted again, "I'm not transferring again. I can't! All my friends are here and I love Sweet Amoris. This is my home. You can't take me from my home Mom."

"But Ami-" she started.

"No, I can't do it again..." I muttered, "I can't start over after being here for so long. Even if it means I have to be independent. I just can't Mom. I know Dad wants what's best for me but my gut is telling me to stay here. My _heart_ is telling me to stay."

"Ami has been such a positive influence on the school." Nathaniel added, "She's done so much to help the school and its population. It would be a shame if she were to be transferred after being so settled."

"Are you saying that as the president of the student council? Or you're saying it because you hold feelings for my daughter?" she bluntly asked.

For a moment he was silent. I slowly separated my hand from his. Not as anything ill will, but just because I didn't expect Mom to be so blunt with her questioning. She's straight up asked Nathaniel is his feelings for me more than appreciation for what I did. I stared at her, a little bit mortified that this was going on right now.

"Both." he answered.

For a very long time, there was silence.

Then Mom smiled.

"I'm glad." she finally said, "But the decision is final, Rieka and I already talked it over and agreed."

She dug something out of her jacket and placed it on the table. It was a set of silver keys. I picked them up. There was a smile on her face when she pulled out an identical set.

"Because, it would be really hard to back out of this condo."

Aunt Rieka laughed while Mom kept her smile. I was utterly confused. Wasn't I moving? But she seemed happy about it.

"I'm glad you feel so strongly about this place Ami." Mom said, "Ever since the open house I had thought about this and started setting up. But when you told me what happened...I realized you really needed one of us here to help you. Rieka has been amazing in taking care of you so far, but you needed your father or myself and we just couldn't be there for you."

"What are you saying Mom?"

"I'm saying is that I already set up my business to be run without me having to go on so many trips. Rieka has been helping me find a nice place and I found a condo that isn't too far from the school."

My eyes lit up at what she was telling me. I looked at Nathaniel and he seemed to be smiling at my news as well. I can't believe it. But wanted Mom to say it.

"So it's official?" I asked.

"I still have to do some paperwork for the school to get the address changed over. But yes, officially Sweet Amoris is _our _home now."

I went over to Mom to give her a hug. I was truly happy at the news. I wouldn't have to worry about moving any more. A phone ringing broke the moment. Mom answered it and after a few minutes she hung up.

"The paperwork is ready so Rieka and I need to get going. I left the directions to the place on the stand. Go by it when you have the chance to see how you want things set up."

I gave a nod as she and Aunt Rieka left the house. That just left Nathaniel and me alone. I couldn't help the smile plastered on my face. It was still sinking in. I had a town to call my home. Nathaniel just smiled alongside me. He pressed his forehead against mines while putting his hands over top of mines. Normally, I would blush or something like that. But I was so happy about staying here that I didn't mind it as much.

Though it is making it difficult to keep up this "just friends" thing we decided.

"I'm happy for you." he whispered.

"I am too."

I did eventually move away from him after a few minutes of being like that. I looked outside of the window.

"It feels nice. As far back as I could remember I've always been moving. The longest I've ever stayed at one place was probably when I was born until I was about five or six. And then I would stay a couple years here, move, a couple years there, move. It's not a very stable life."

"Is that why you were like that in the beginning?"

I nodded. I was mixed about him remembering how I used to be before getting with him. I mean I was friendly, but never really in for any relationship beyond that.

"But I have a home now. I have a constant place to go to."

After some small talk, Nathaniel left to get his errand out of the way. I didn't go to see my new place yet. I wanted to wait until I got to see with my mom to experience it together. But that night I realized that I needed to talk to Lysander. Looking back, I left pretty abruptly. I wanted to make it clear that what happened at the spa wasn't a big deal.

The next day, during a free period I walked into the music room. I didn't see him in there. But eventually he'll come. So I sat at the piano and played. It was one of his compositions that I liked. I had figured if something was troubling him he would be in the room.

He didn't disappoint.

"Mir?" he asked.

"Hey Lys." I responded back.

He walked over to sit beside me on the piano bench, like usual. Well sometimes he would rest his arms on the top. And others he would leaning by the window or teacher's desk. But most of the time he would sit beside me.

"So everything with your mother turned out alright?"

"Yep." I nodded, "Turns out she's going to stay in Sweet Amoris. So I'll be moving with her in the coming days."

We both grinned at the news. I kept my playing up, eventually he would sing along. It was a pretty familiar scene. The last notes lingered in the air for a moment before falling away to silence. My hands rested on the keys.

"I'm okay with what happened yesterday." I told him.

"Mir I-" he started.

"No really, I'm fine with it." I repeated, "It wasn't inappropriate at all. Though it's amusing that you like me. I didn't think you would in that way."

"I...don't know, to be honest." he admitted, "There are times like this where it's fine. But then there are others in which I feel differently. But I know what's constant is that I like to hang out with you. Like this I mean."

"I do too. I would be sincerely worried if you didn't."

He blushed before easing into a smile. He may not have figured out how he feels in regards to me. But I'm glad it won't stop these meetings. I quite enjoy them.

"So we'll put it behind us for now?" I asked.

"Sure. Though it might be best that this stays between us."

"Of course, can you image if Rosa found out?"

For a pretty long time Lysander was silent.

"I can." he sighed, "And she would completely misinterpret it."

"She has our best interests at heart." I reasoned,"...but yeah she would completely read it as more than what it is."

* * *

><p>And done~! The challenge was to write 5k of kind stuff. So I did. I think I did it right. *shrugs* I was going to go more detailed into the spa but I didn't like it so I scrapped it. But hey more Lysander love.<p> 


End file.
